Nadie más
by yumita
Summary: Ranma y Akane están casados y tienen tres hijos. Un huésped llega a quedarse a su casa un tiempo, un personaje del pasado que llega a revolver el presente de la familia Saotome.
1. Chapter 1

Su esposo la observaba extrañado.

La niña de quince años, de largo cabello azulado y mirar castaño, sonreía divertida por la desafinada entonación de su madre.

Otra niña de trece años de cabello oscuro y mirar castaño, de tez pálida y un aire solitario, parecía demasiado concentrada en distinguir en la comida las verduras verdes que no eran de su agrado, separándolas del resto dejándolas en un costado.

El niño de cinco años de oscuro cabello y mirar grisáceo, de sonrojadas mejillas y dulces facciones, parecía contagiado por la alegría que su madre desprendía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al compás de sus letras y melodía, apenas distinguibles en el escaso talento vocal de su madre.

-**¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz, Akane?**- preguntó Ranma, apenas la mujer se acercó para llenar su plato.

Akane no contestó de inmediato. Primero se sirvió su plato y luego se sentó en su sitio de siempre, conversando aún la pequeña sonrisa observó largamente a su marido cuestionándose si realmente debiera contestar con la sinceridad debida o eludir el tema, pues aún los recuerdos dirigidos a 'ese nombre' se conservan vivos en su memoria así como también las confesiones de su marido días después de su matrimonio... ¡Vaya, que es celoso ese hombre! , acalló una risilla misteriosa que fomentó la curiosidad de su marido todavía más, y seguidamente se decidió por hablar, después de todo es su marido y las mentiras sobran; no hay razón para esconder la verdad, después de todo tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, sonriendo a su esposo de un modo que a él le pareció encantador.

**-¿Recuerdas a Shinnosuke?** - no esperó la respuesta de él, y agregó emocionada**- ¡Pues viene de visita a Nerima! ¡¿No crees que es grandioso?! , me dijo que se hospedaría en un hotel, pero ya sabes lo olvidadizo que es él, así que que cuando salga de seguro se olvidará del hotel en que se hospeda, y si no es así olvidará su cuarto, las llaves, ¡Cualquier cosa! Me tiene muy preocupada** - lanzó un suspiro, y luego como un flechazo de luz cruzó por su mente la siguiente idea que inconscientemente salió de sus labios - **¡OH! , ¡¿Qué tal si lo invitamos a quedarse aquí?! , Hay muchos cuartos disponibles, así estaré más tranquila... ¿EH? , ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? ¿Tenía algo mal la comida?.**

Ranma tosía. Se había atorado con granos de arroz, pero es que... ¡¿Su esposa no podía decirle aquello en otro momento?! ¡¿Y así de esa manera, además! Tan...casual, con tanta alegría, ¿Acaso no le había dejado en claro lo difícil que fue para él aquella ocasión en que -empujado por las exigencias de su ahora suegro- fue a buscarla a Ryugensawa?! , ¿Había hecho algo mal tal vez para que su esposa se vengue de esa manera?!.

Akira, el hijo menor, observaba divertido cómo su madre le daba a su padre "golpecitos" en la espalda, y aprovechando la situación, limpió sus manos sucias con el mantel por el lado reverso que colgaba a los costados de la mesa. Hábito que había adquirido desde hace algunos meses cuando descubrió que la aspereza del mantel era mejor que la suavidad de la servilleta. Su madre le había regañado en varias ocasiones, pero a veces, cuando ella se despistaba, disfrutaba todavía de aquel contacto secreto.

Ranma se había puesto nervioso.

-**Esto..., creo... ¡creo que debemos conversar mejor el asunto!** - dijo al fin, antes de beber un poco de agua.

Kasumi -llamada así en honor a su adorable tía con la esperanza de que de ella heredara su gracia y dulzura- deslizaba la mirada de un lado a otro de su padres, y con el ceño entrecerrado preguntó:

-**¿Quién es el tal Shinnosuke? ¡Mamá, sabes que detesto a las visitas!**

No, nada heredó de su dulce tía, mas bien heredó el mal carácter de su madre.

**-Es un amigo mío de la infancia. El vive en un sitio muy extraño de animales gigantes y cuando pequeña me extravié ahí, entonces él me salvó. Desde siempre le he estado muy agradecida**- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ranma tosió un poco más, y volvió a beber agua esta vez, acabándose todo lo que quedaba en su vaso. Acto seguido se llevó a la boca una buena porción de comida.

-**¿Animales gigantes? , ¡Vamos, mamá, no juegues! Esas cosas no existen** - rió Kasumi, negando con la cabeza.

**-¡Ja!** - intervino su padre, con comida en la boca-** Es que no existías cuando tu madre y yo eramos adolescentes, ¡Todo era posible!**

**-Traga y luego hablas, Ranma** - lo reprendió Akane.

Noriko levantó la vista por primera vez de su plato.

-**Mamá.**

**-¿si?** - alzó ambas cejas, dirigiéndose a su hija de al medio.

**-¿Me pasas la salsa de soja?**

Akane buscó con la mirada la salsa, y se la entregó seguidamente.

**-Pero..., ¿Y si viene donde dormirá?** - preguntó Kasumi, todavía molesta por el posible inquilino.

**-Hay varios cuartos y...**

**-Kasumi** - la interrumpió su marido- **Aún no se ha decidido que venga a quedarse aquí. Todavía hay que conversarlo con tu mamá.**

**-Si mamá quiere que se quede entonces se quedará**- intervino el pequeño Akira con la cuchara llena a medio camino- **Papá obedece en todo a mamá, así que de seguro se quedará- y luego se metió a la boca la cuchara.**

**-¡Oye!** - exclamó Ranma apuntándolo con los palillos- **¿Por qué dices eso?!.**

**-Tiene razón, papá** - indicó Kasumi divertida.

Akane sonreía satisfecha de que así fuera.

* * *

Dos días más tarde...

**-Sabía que vendría** - musitó el pequeño Akira, sentado en el sofá con sus pies que no alcanzaban el suelo. Estaba bien vestido, recién bañado y olía a una fragancia nueva que su madre había comprado para él**- ..., pero no entiendo porque mamá me vistió como para navidad.**

A su lado, su segunda hermana lucía completamente indiferente al presente. No vestía de un modo inusual, porque ella siempre prestaba suma atención a su apariencia. Se bañaba todos los días, se encargaba de oler bien a cada momento y era muy quisquillosa para comprar ropa. No era especialmente femenina, pero sabía escoger los conjuntos y colores apropiados para lucir bien.

Era muy madura para su edad, y aunque hablaba poco, y parecía ausente casi la mitad tiempo, comprendía cada situación que se presentara, y por supuesto, que aunque nadie le había dicho nada, comprendía el motivo por el que su padre había estado todo el día de malhumor y por qué su madre ya no le dirigía la palabra.

-**Ese amigo debe ser muy querido por mamá**- soltó de pronto, Noriko- **Así que debes comportarte bien, ¿De acuerdo?.**

El pequeño la miró y sin comprender del todo la tensión en la casa y la seriedad de su hermana, asintió.

-**¡Pero mamá!** - se oyó de pronto en el segundo piso.

Noriko soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en el antebrazo del sofá.

**-¡Ya te dije que no irás!**

También comprendía aquello.

Su hermana mayor había sido siempre caprichosa y manipuladora, gustaba de salir a fiestas y conocer muchachos, por otro lado sus calificaciones en la escuela no eran precisamente buenas.

Sabía que aquella noche habría una fiesta en cada de alguien muy popular de la escuela. No recordaba el nombre de esa chica, pero sabía que su hermana había sido invitada, y no porque se lo haya comentado. La había escuchado hablar hasta tarde por teléfono sobre la fiesta de esta de noche, y de un tal Bosh,...¡Qué venga a saber a quién corresponde tan ridículo apodo!.

Seguramente el berrinche de arriba, ha de ser porque solicitó el permiso de salir y su madre no se lo concedió.

En el salón entró su padre, ahuyentado por los gritos del segundo piso.

Sonrió con incomodidad a sus dos hijos y se sentó frente a ellos en el sofá individual. Lucía agotado, en su mirar grisáceo se podía percibir toda la intranquilidad acumulada en el alma.

-**Oye papá, ¡mira como me vistió mamá! , y yo que quería entrenar hoy contigo** -habló el pequeño, bajándose del sofá para correr a los brazos de su padre, quién lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en un sus piernas.

-**Claro que practicaremos. Lo haremos esta noche, ¿Te parece?**- le sonrió.

Akira asintió con la cabeza y rió levemente acariciando el rostro de su padre.

Noriko, comentó: **Tú y Akira se parecen mucho papá. El sacó tus ojos.**

Ranma le sonrió a su hija.

**-Es verdad-** admitió- **Tu abuelo siempre lo dice cuando lo ve.**

**-¡Yo quería heredar el color de tus ojos también!-** dijo Noriko, con una sonrisa de resignación.

-**¿Qué dices?, pero si tus ojos son muy bellos también. Tienes los ojos de tu mamá.**

**-Son muy comunes-** frunció le ceño levemente.

**-Pues, para mí son únicos.**

Noriko le sonrió agradecida.

Su padre era un gran hombre, un gran artista marcial y un gran padre. Se daba cuenta de cómo las mujeres volteaban para cuchichear cada vez que lo veían, ¡de cómo algunas incluso le coqueteaban estando sus hijos presentes! , y él siempre las rechazaba, de tal modo que no pareciera un rechazo, seguramente tenía experiencia.

-**¡Ranma! -** exclamó su madre nada más aparecer en el salón.

Su esposo la miró de un modo sarcástico y agregó: **¡Vaya, hasta que me hablas!.**

**-¡Ve a hablar con tu hija!** - exclamó ella, apuntando a la puerta-** Insiste en querer ir a esa dichosa fiesta.**

**-¿Y por qué no la dejas ir?**- preguntó Ranma sin saber exactamente el punto que tanto molestaba a su esposa.

**-¿Sabes siquiera donde es?! -** exclamó la mujer, sentándose a su lado. Notablemente preocupada-** Es al otro lado de Nerima, ¡Quién sabe qué habrá en la fiesta! , y es casa de la hija de los Kasuya. Vi a esa niñita la otra vez y me parece que...**

**-Akane ...-** comenzó a hablar Ranma poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y mirándola fijamente, le sonrió- **Tranquila. Kasumi no es tonta, sabe cuidarse. Creo que de verdad llegó a la edad en que desea más independencia, y debemos dársela, Akane. Yo la puedo ir a dejar e ir a buscar.**

**-Esa amiga suya es drogadicta y...**

**-Ella sabe decir que no** - la interrumpió- **Siempre le hemos enseñado esas cosas, es momento que veamos qué tan bien lo hicimos, ¿No crees?.**

Akira se bajó de las piernas de su padre y fue tomado de la mano por su hermana para salir de ahí, pues había percibido el aire de complicidad que se armó en la pareja.

**-Sí, supongo que tienes razón ...**- respondió Akane, tras un rato- **aunque nosotros vivimos nuestra adolescencia perfectamente bien sin ir a fiestas, ni nada.**

Ranma soltó una carcajada ante aquellas palabras, y besó a su esposa dulcemente en la mejilla, y luego la abrazó. Akane acomodó su rostro en el pecho de su marido y se sintió agradecida de compartir ese momento con él, de aspirar su aroma y sentir su calidez tan reconfortante.

-**Es que nuestras vidas fueron distintas, Akane. Lo sabes**- besó los cabellos de su esposa, y agregó - **perdón por haberme enfadado contigo. Todavía conservo viejas inseguridades.**- dijo refiriéndose al asunto concerniente al futuro inquilino.

**-No deberías. A ti es el hombre que escogí y te amo Ranma, porque me aceptaste tal cual soy...** -susurró - **A pesar de que no soy muy femenina y al comienzo no tenía cualidad alguna en la cocina, o cualquier cosa que una ama de casa debe dominar.**

**-Pero aprendiste a cocinar al final**- sonrió.

-**Sí, pero te costó varios dolores de estómago al principio, ¿Recuerdas?** - contestó riendo entre dientes.

**-¡Cómo olvidarlo!-** exclamó, admitiendo internamente que el sólo recordar aquellos días el dolor volvía.

La apretó más contra sí, y dijo:

-**Oye Akane...**

**-¿Sí?** - con una sonrisa.

Separó sus labios y los volvió a unir, antes de decidirse por hablar:

-**No me dejarás por Shinnosuke, ¿Verdad? , es decir, y...y yo sé que él te salvó cuando pequeña, ¡pero yo te he salvado muchas veces!**

Akane se separó del regazo de su esposo, y acarició su rostro mirándolo dulcemente. Y ya no lo vio en aquel instante como el hombre maduro de treinta y cuatro años que es, sino como el adolescente celoso y orgulloso que fue una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

**-Sigues siendo el mismo adolescente de en ese entonces, ¿no? ...-** suspiró con la nostalgia de quién añora y trae al presente viejas memorias del pasado.

Ranma se sonrojó y sonrió todavía avergonzado.

-**¿Qué dices, marimacho?**- con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo molestia.

Akane rodea el cuello de su esposo y lo besa en en los labios, se retira para mirar fijamente a ese mirar grisáceo que desde siempre la cautivó y lanzó un sincero: **Te amo, Ranma Saotome**; que le surgió del corazón.

Y ahora fue Ranma quién la beso, sin embargo con mayor vehemencia y pasión que ella.

Akane puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, alegando entre dientes:** Ranma... detente por...porfavor... estamos en el salón y...**

No obstante su desobediente esposo parecía no escuchar sus palabras, estaba demasiado ocupado dando a sus leves mordicos a su labio inferior.

**¡Ranma, ya!** ; y lo separó de golpe.- ¡**No es el lugar!.**

El hombre suspiró , sonrojado por la excitación del momento y le sonrió con resignación.

-**Tienes razón, lo siento, pero tú comenzaste.**

Akane se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

**-Lo seguiremos esta noche, ¿Qué dices?** - seguidamente lo besó en la frente y se levantó del sofá para abandondar apresurada el salón, sin lugar a dudas, bastante acalorada.

Ranma se quedó mirando la puerta por donde salió su esposa algunos segundos atrás. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja ...

-**¡Por cierto!** - exclamó su esposa asomándose nuevamente al salón-** El vuelo de Shinnosuke llega en una hora más, así que en media hora tenemos que estar todos en el auto-** y volvió a desaparecer.

La sonrisa de le desvaneció, y recordó por qué estaba de tan mal humor antes.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonreía contenta viendo el pasar de viviendas, calles y transeúntes por la ventana del auto.

Al parecer su padre había intercedido a su favor, y se le había concedido el permiso de asistir a la fiesta. Aunque claro, la idea de que su padre la fuera a dejar y a buscar le resultaba un tanto bochornosa... ya puntualizaría ese tema más tarde.

Al menos ahora contaba con el permiso y hasta ahora estaba satisfecha. No es que fuera la primera fiesta a la que asistiría, sólo que es ésta sería la más lejana, y también una de las más escandalosas... Después de todo, cumpliría dieciséis dentro de poco y algunas de sus amigas ya habían perdido la virginidad y sabían más que ella de la vida, ¿Y a ella le estaban negando el permiso de ir a una fiesta por SOSPECHAS de que su amiga fuera drogadicta? ¡JA! , sus padres debieran darse con piedras en el pecho por tenerla por hija.

Noriko, sentada al medio y al lado de su hermana mayor, preguntó:

-**¿Qué te tiene tan alegre?**

Su hermana la miró de reojo algunos instantes con sus ya conocidos aires de superioridad que empleaba siempre con ella, y contestó:

**-¿Qué te importa?-** y volvió su vista a la ventana, ignorando cómo su hermana seguía con los ojos puestos en ella y tejía internamente sus propias conjeturas.

**-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho, Kasumi, que no contestes así!** - exclamó Akane desde el asiento del copiloto.

La adolescente resopló molesta y de mala gana dijo**: Lo siento**; sabiendo que no le convenía iniciar una discusión.

**-Kasumi siempre es así de pesada** - comentó el pequeño Akira, sentado muy tranquilo en su puesto al lado derecho de la ventana, con su historieta sobre sus piernas.

**-Oye Akane ...**- dijo Ranma mirando fijamente a la carretera -** Al menos sabes cómo podremos reconocer a ese amigo tuyo?**

**-Se llama Shinnosuke** - corrigió Akane en tono severo - **Si sabes como se llama, ¿Qué te cuesta llamarlo por su nombre!.**

**-Bueno, bueno... Shinnosuke...**- dijo entre dientes y agregó- **¿Sabes como reconocerlo? Habrá un montón de gente, de seguro. **

**-Pueeees ...**-se llevó el dedo índice al mentón- **me dijo que estaría vestido con una camiseta verde agua y unos jeans, también que traería un sombrero de paja. **

**-Con lo olvidadizo que es seguramente se olvidó de que te dio esas indicaciones**- señaló Ranma con una leve sonrisa que para su esposa no pasó desapercibida.

-**Y a ti eso te haría mucha gracia, ¿NO?! **

Ranma rió.

* * *

Y no se equivocó. Un montón de gente circulaba por el aeropuerto.

Akane tenía en sus piernas a su hijo menor, a su lado Kasumi y en la esquina Noriko, sentadas en una banca de madera viendo aviones despegar y otros aterrizar.

Gente yendo de aquí para allá. Algunos con café en mano, otros con un periódico, otros con un mapa e innecesarias gafas de sol, y el bullicio general pesando en el aire acalorado.

**-No entiendo por qué vinimos todos a recibir a tu amigo, mamá-** masculló Kasumi, hastiada.

**-Tu papá fue a buscarlo y ya llegará con él, y si sigues molestando yo...**

**-¡Yaya!** - exclamó su primera hija, sonriendo y pestañeando seguidamente, diciendo- **Me porto bien, me porto bien. Por cierto, ¿Te mencioné que Hina ya cumplió los dieciocho y ya tiene su permiso de conducir?.**

**-¿Quién es Hina?** - preguntó Akane.

**-Una chica que va en mi preparatoria. Ella es muy buena chica y sus padres me quieren mucho. Bueno, la cosa es que... Ella también asistirá a la fiesta de esta noche y me dijo que ella podría ir a buscarme a casa y luego ir a dejarme, ¿Qué dices?.**

La mujer de cortos cabellos azulados lanzó un suspiro y llevó las manos a su rostro en signo de cansancio. Luego miró fijamente a su hija que aguardaba una respuesta, y dijo:

-**Habrá que conversarlo con tu padre.**

**-¡Pero así él podrá descansar y no estar esperando hasta tarde para irme a buscar! , ¡¿Sabes? Estos días ha estado muy cansado, sobretodo después de impartir sus clases.**

Akane no respondió. La experiencia le enseñó que era mejor no discutir con su hija porque de algún modo misterioso terminaba cediendo a sus demandas. Sin duda, su hija heredó no sólo su fuerte carácter sino además la sagacidad de su tía Nabiki, ¡Y es tan distinta a su hija de al medio! ...cuyo carácter es apacible y pareciera que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerla enfadar, sin embargo su actitud reservada e introvertida la tenía preocupada, al igual que a sus maestros.

Hace tiempo advirtió que Noriko invertía gran cantidad de tiempo en libros extensos de lenguaje complejo. Que no salía nunca, y nadie la llamaba tampoco. Había hablado con ella varias veces sobre el asunto, pero ella de algún modo se escabullía de la conversación... Ya lo hablaría seriamente luego, y no le daría oportunidad alguna de escape.

-**¡No te dije yo que este tipo se olvidaría de las indicaciones!** - exclamó un molesto Ranma, al lado de un sujeto algunos centímetros más alto que él, de rostro delgado y ligeramente tostado, de mirar bondadoso y sonrisa despistada. Vestía una camiseta rosa y unos jeans, y no traía ningún sombrero.

Akane bajó a su hijo al suelo y corrió a abrazar a su antiguo amigo, quién la recibió correspondiendo al gesto con la misma fuerza.

Ranma entrecerró la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, solo así retendría las ganas de separarlos que lo inundaron de pronto.

**-Te mueres de celos, ¿No, papá?-** dijo Noriko, a su lado viendo cómo su madre y aquel hombre intercambiaban sus primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo.

Ranma miró a su hija y pestañeó repetidas veces. Noriko es sin duda muy lista.

Kasumi todavía sentada y sosteniendo un brazo de su hermano, parecía perpleja, como si se le hubiera dado la más sonora de las bofetadas.

**-Es el amigo de mamá** - indicó Akira.

**-Sí, es el amigo de mamá...-** contestó Kasumi como hipnotizada- **...y es bastante guapo.**

Se levantó de la banca y se acercó al igual que el resto a saludar al nuevo inquilino. Shinnosuke se dirigió al resto de la familia y le sonrió a Ranma de modo amigable.

-**Que familia más bella -** comentó, y con la misma sinceridad indudable agregó**- Felicidades, Ranma, Akane...-** miró ahora a su antigua amiga, y a ella le sonrió mas ampliamente- **Siento mucho no haber estado presente en la boda.**

**-¡Oh, no te preocupes! -** se apresuró a responder Akane, alegre- **Fue hace tanto tiempo, además sé que no tienes muy buena memoria. Debí suponer que confundirías las fechas.**

El invitado rió avergonzado.

**-Bueno, Shinnosuke. Deja que te presente a la familia** - comenzó a hablar Ranma, después de su último comentario pareció simpatizarle un poco -** Ella es la mayor, Kasumi. Tiene quince años, aunque ya cumplirá dieciséis el otro mes.**

La chica le sonrió y hizo una leve reverencia que fue igualmente correspondida.

-**Es muy bonita.**

Kasumi apretó ambos puños dentro de sus bolsillos, y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le brotó espontánea del alma misma. Shinnosuke agregó:

-**Se parece mucho a ti, Akane**- dijo sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

La mujer rió levemente y agradeció el gesto.

¡Bien!, si antes había adquirido puntos ahora mismo se los quitaba. ¡JA! ...Ese desgraciado entrometido.

-**Y aquiiiii...**-dijo queriendo llamar la atención del hombre nuevamente- **Está nuestra segunda hija, Noriko. Tiene trece años, aunque es muy lista para su edad.**

**-¡Oh, ya veo!** - sonrió el hombre revolviéndole el cabello con su grande mano, como si hubieran sido compañeros desde siempre y la confianza le hubiera sido permitida. Sin embargo, la segunda hija no dijo nada, tal vez porque supo reconocer en el gesto verdadera simpatía y en el hombre verdadera bondad.

Kasumi frunció el ceño..., ¿Por qué a ella no le había hecho aquello también?!.

**-Y por último, él es Akira Saotome. Tiene cinco años y está aprendiendo artes marciales-** dijo Ranma con orgullo, levantando en brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo quién heredó más que el color de sus ojos.

**-Se parece mucho a ti, Saotome** - comentó Shinnosuke sonriendo al pequeño.

-**Todos lo dicen-** contestó Ranma, satisfecho. Seguidamente, en un rápido movimiento de manos, llevó al niño a su espalda quién rió divertido por la maniobra de sus padre- **¿Qué tal si ya vamos al auto? El aeropuerto parece estar cada vez más lleno. **

Los Saotome emprendieron camino al estacionamiento, acompañados por algunas anécdotas aéreas de Shinnosuke quién por primera vez subió a un avión, por las risas de Akane, por los improperios internos de Ranma, por la indiferencia de Noriko, por las risas de Akira cada vez que se iba resbalando y su padre saltaba levemente para volverlo a su sitio, y por las discretas miradas amorosas que Kasumi le dirigía al nuevo inquilino.

* * *

Un ambiente ameno ..., demasiado agradable... ¿Desde cuando este sujeto se había hecho tan cercano a sus hijas? ,Fue en el recorrido en auto, en la espera en la sala mientras Akane preparaba la comida..., ¡¿CUÁNDO?!. Bueno, el punto es que ahora Shinnosuke discutía abiertamente con su familia, hablándole y hablándole de la diversidad de animales que existen en su lugar de origen. Hasta Kasumi, quién al principio según recuerda parecía incrédula frente al hecho, ahora parecía encantada con sus lecciones y sus anécdotas, ¡Incluso el pequeño Akira parecía disfrutar de los cuentos de ese INTRUSO!...

...Y claro, ¿Para qué mencionar a Noriko? , si ella, con el libro de biología abierto sobre la mesa oía atentamente, le preguntaba y enseñaba imágenes ocasionalmente, además de intervenir con datos repentinos.

Incluso Akane se había olvidado de regañar a su hijo por tener el libro encima de la mesa, como hacía siempre, pues estaba demasiado divertida e interesada en el tema como para prestar atención a minúsculos detalles como aquel...

...Y hablando de minúsculos detalles...

Tal parecía que su esposa estaba acostumbrada a repartir sólo cinco porciones, como si estuviera programa. Y en cuanto Shinnosuke comenzó su habladuría se sentó sin más y olvidó completamente que quedaba todavía un plato por servir sobre la mesa.

**-Estooo... Akane...**- la llamó.

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces y volteó a ver a su marido y la evidente molestia que gobernaba sus facciones.

El apuntó con el mentón el plato vacío y ella achicó un ojo.

-**Ya veo... y como me olvidé, ¿No pudiste servirte tú, eh? SEguramente es una tarea demasiado hogareña y 'femenina' para ti, ¿No, Ranma?** - dijo entre dientes. Sin esperar respuesta volvió su atención nuevamente al visitante quién no reparó en la discreta discusión de la pareja, y declaró- **Sírvete tú.**

-**No era eso**- masculló el hombre, molesto y herido en lo más hondo de su orgullo. Se concibió lo suficientemente humillado como para levantarse y acatar la orden de su estómago, así que en honor a su orgullo pisoteado, se levantó y abandonó el comedor bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

Sí, reconoció haberse equivocado..., pero... Suspiró pesadamente, recordando el cierto rencor que le tenía su marido a Shinnosuke.

Se levantó de su sitio disculpándose, y abandonó el comedor siguiendo las huellas invisibles de su marido.

* * *

Entró sin llamar y encontró la alcoba vacía.

Se quedó de pie algunos segundos, y miró al cielo del cuarto... ¿Será que su esposo aún conserva ese antiguo hábito suyo de trepar hasta el techo?

Se asomó, estirándose un poco y afirmándose del borde del tejado para no caer.

El alivio le calmó el espíritu en cuánto lo diviso a unos pocos metros de ella, sentado de piernas cruzadas y con los ojos pegados en el cielo infinito esa silenciosa noche estrellada.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y lo soltó lentamente antes de subir al techo completamente.

Akane sonrió levemente y se quedó algunos instantes ahí, sin atreverse a acercarse porque la tranquilidad que emanaba la visión era demasiado cálida y ella, considerándola embriagante, decidió quedarse ahí a contemplar un poco más.

Era la segunda vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas que percibe en él fragmentos de aquel ser, del que perdidamente se enamoró en antaño.

No importaba cuántos siglos transcurrieran, ni cuánto el destino cambiara sus vidas, él nuevamente está en el techo y ella nuevamente acude a su compañía...

**-Ranma** - pronunció con cariño.

Debido al silencio rotundo, a él le fue posible oírla a pesar de la distancia y volteó a mirarla con la misma serenidad.

Si había estado enfadado, entonces las estrellas se habían encargado de absorber su angustioso estado, porque en él sólo había calma.

Le sonrió, y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó junto a él, bajo su atenta mirada. Apenas tuvo el menudo cuerpo femenino cerca, deslizó una mano hasta alcanzar el hombro opuesto a él, y la atrajo hacia sí, agradeciendo su presencia inmensamente.

-Es hermoso - comentó la mujer mirando al cielo. Luego volteó a mirarlo con cierta curiosidad- CReí que habías perdido la costumbre de subir al techo. Recuerdo que esto lo hacías cuando eramos adolescentes.

-Sí, había perdido la costumbre de hacerlo. Y sí - volvió a afirmar, alzando el rostro- Es hermoso. Siempre me han encantado las estrellas- confesó- Aunque desde el techo de tu cuarto recuerdo que se veían todavía mejor - sonrió enseñando su dentadura perfecta.

Akane se sonrojó levemente y se apegó más a él, también por segunda vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

**-Desde que nos casamos abandonaste el hábito de subir al techo. Creí que ya no lo volverías a hacer.**

**-Es que subía al tejado cuando me sentía triste o abrumado, y recuerdo que en esos tiempos tenía problemas casi siempre**- rió levemente-** Ya sabes, vivía entre peleas, malos entendidos y situaciones extrañas. Eran raras las veces en que disfrutaba de esa juventud que perdí de pronto, sin darme cuenta...**

**-¡Vaya, también tienes un lado profundo!** - rió su esposa.

**-¡Hey!** - exclamó él, pellizcándole levemente el brazo a su alcance- **También tengo mi lado sensible, pequeña marimacho insolente**- y con la otro mano agarró su rostro, apretando sus mejillas haciendo que de sus labios sólo quedara un coqueto punto rosa. Luego la soltó y apretó con ambos brazos contra sí, y continuó con su confesión: **Cuando me casé contigo, Akane, olvidé este hábito que tenía porque encontré por fin tranquilidad y armonía. Cada día era tan perfecto, con la llegada de nuestros hijos y todo. Claro, discutíamos de vez en cuando, pero lo solucionábamos en el acto, ¿No?... Y ahora llega este tipo y me roba toda tu atención, ¡Hasta la de mis hijos! Así que,... Bueno, yo...**

No supo cómo continuar y prefirió callar, después de todo Akane le entendía así que explicaciones mayores sobraban.

Siempre había sido así...

Akane se estiró hasta darle un beso en la mejilla. El volteó sorprendido por el gesto, y se topó con una cálida sonrisa.

-**Métete algo bien dentro de tu cabecita, Saotome. Yo te amo, y no importa qué, nunca te dejaré. Así que para ya con tus celos sin fundamento, ¿De acuerdo? ¿O es que no confías en mí, Ranma? ¿Es eso?**

**-No, por supuesto que no- **se apresuró a responder-** No es eso, es sólo que tengo miedo de que te enamores de él, y bueno... él también de ti, después de todo lo estuvo en el pasado. Quizás aún conserve esos sentimientos, Akane, y yo no soportaría que te llevase lejos de mí otra vez, no otra vez-** habló bajo, en una confesión íntima y clara que llegó al corazón a su receptora enamorada.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Se alejó lo suficiente para sonreír enamorada, y lo volvió a besar.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su marido...

Continuará...


End file.
